heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.18 - Bugs And Ears
It's been several weeks since Selina met Lex and Justin. She meant to get in touch with at least one of them before now but her life, as always, has taken several interesting turns since then and kept her horribly busy until recently. A call was made to the appropriate people and an appointment made which is why she's where she is now, dressed in a nice skirt suit and carrying herself in a very professional manner. The building is entered as if she belongs there, the front desk is approached and her briefcase set upon it. "I have an appointment with Mister Hammer," she explains to whomever it is who is sitting there. "Can you please let him know Ms. Selina Kyle is here to see him?" The receptionist, a young woman with blond hair, looks up at the arrival. She offers a smile as she motions toward the sign in log sitting on the counter. "Certainly, can you just sign in for me please?" With her, behind the desk and just to the left, is a plain-clothes security officer who oversees the exchange. He stays quiet, keeping an eye both on Selina and the surrounding lobby area. It's a relatively busy Monday morning, with a lot of traffic. The scratching of the pen upon paper can be heard when Selina scrawls her John Hancock, the script flowing and feminine. The pen is left on the counter once the formality is taken care of but it's easy to tell she is distracted by the time she's done. A quick sweep of the lobby and the security officer is given out of habit. She winks to the man and then asks for directions. The receptionist picks up the phone and calls upstairs as Selina signs in, simultaneously setting a visitor's badge on the sign in book with practiced efficiency. "You're all set," she tells the woman before turning to a man in a suit who approaches the counter. The guard looks toward Selina when approached, arching a brow. When queried, he points toward the large bank of elevators at the back of the lobby. "20th floor, once there you can't miss it." Voiced appreciation is given to the receptionist and the security officer both, all done in the same span of time it takes Selina to clip the badge onto her lapel. The elevator is then stepped into and taken to the appropiate floor. A quick glance in her reflection off of the elevator's doors assures her that she is looking at her best before they slide open and she steps out. Justin's office is indeed easy to find but she doesn't step inside. She instead errs on the side of manners and knocks on the door (or the doorframe if it's open). Justin's secretary is out to lunch, so the desk that faces the elevators is empty and the office door is indeed open. The CEO is expecting a visitor, but is still looking toward his computer when the knock comes. Looking from the monitor on the desk and toward the doorway, he spots the woman and stands up. Stepping around his desk and straightening his suit coat, Hammer offers Selina one of his usual smiles. You know, the kind that used car salesmen often have. "Miss Selina Kyle, good to see you again. Please, please come in. Have a seat." Fortunately she's used to such men, the years she has spent soliciting CEOs and other oily-types for donations having done well in acclimating to how they operate. The salesman smile gains Hammer a warm one from Selina and she enters the office, hand held out. "Mister Hammer. Thank you so very much for seeing me in such short notice. I normally am not in such a hurry but considering how much time has passed I thought it'd be for the best if we were to talk now." Once the greetings are made with she sits. The CEO shakes the woman's hand, then seats himself back behind his desk. "Oh, my pleasure," Justin offers. "Trust me, I can understand how time can get away from you." He reaches for a metal bowl sitting on the desk, offering it to Selina. It's about half full of wrapped candy. "Tootsie Roll? A piece of candy's taken but left wrapped, the treat tempting but saved for when the meeting is over. "Thank you, Mister Hammer." The briefcase Selina has in her possession is set to the side, placed close to her right foot. "I think it's best if I cut right to the chase. I was wanting to touch bases with you. See if I can't put a bug in your ear." If Selina is anything she's honest. And a bit abrupt. Justin has no such discretion. He unwraps the piece of candy, popping it into his mouth and tossing the wrapper into the trash can beside the desk. Leaning back in his chair he steeples his fingers. "Put a bug in my ear huh? I'm gonna take a guess here that this is about your charity? Saving wild cats, right?" Hammer recalls the first time they met pretty clearly- the random run-in with her and Luthor ended up gaining him a tremendous business opportunity. "You remembered," Selina says with a pleased tone. "Color me flattered. Yes. I am involved in numerous charities that work towards the conservation of big cats. Mister Luthor had offered to run a gala event for my... cause, for the lack of a better way of putting it." Justin is watched curiously while she speaks, her eyes held to his face so she can observe such things as reactions and emotions. "I was thinking. Perhaps you and Lex could work together. It'd be great PR for you, Justin." A shoulder is lifted as if shrugged. "It always looks good when the head of a big company is looked upon as being charitable, after all." Justin doesn't react a whole lot as he has been approached to donate to a lot of things before, and it's become old hat. That is, until Selina mentions partnering with Luthor. That does get a slight reaction, one of interest. An opportunity to network further with Lex Luthor could prove to be an invaluable tool. He chuckles lightly, nodding. "Yes, yes it does. I do recall Luthor talking about a potential gala, and I think I might be able to support something like that. I've been so busy lately that I was starting to think it had already happened and I'd missed it." Selina's own reaction is held carefully in check; while Justin seems geuinely interested she merely nods with very little in the way of expression to give away her own pleasure. "Oh no. I sadly haven't had the time to get in contact with Mister Luthor. I am just hoping that he is still interested." Her hands come up and her forefingers steepled together, the tips of them then held just before her mouth. "Perhaps you could talk to him for me, Justin...?" Most likely this is all falling into perfect place for Selina. Justin has been baited in with a potential for networking with another powerful business leader, and now the rather attractive woman is asking him for help. He can't say no at this point. Smiling that shark-like smile again, he nods. "I think that can be arranged. Especially since this is for a good cause." here is very little Selina finds more enjoyable than playing a man like a finely-tuned violin and she can't help but to smile a bit more widely when Justin agrees to speak on her behalf. "Your enthusiasm warms me, Justin." Her hands are removed from before her face and allowed to settle upon her lap, her expression once again near-blank. "It really means a lot to me that you're willing to help." There is very little Selina finds more enjoyable than playing a man like a finely-tuned violin and she can't help but to smile a bit more widely when Justin agrees to speak on her behalf. "Your enthusiasm warms me, Justin." Her hands are removed from before her face and allowed to settle upon her lap, her expression once again near-blank. "It really means a lot to me that you're willing to help." Yep, Justin's a sucker for the sort of act that Selina's putting on. He nods, sitting up straight and resting his forearms on the edge of his desk. "I'll give'im a yell, see what we can work up. I'm sure between the two of us, we can put on a pretty good party for ya. Raise a good bit to help the kitty-cats." Now he's talking like he and Lex are old pals, even though they've really only met and interacted once. Lex just might not approve of the familiar way Justin is talking about him if he were here to catch it but Sel? She just finds it amusing as all get out. "That is great, Justin. Thank you so very much." Selina rises to her feet and offers Justin her hand again. "I do believe that is all I needed to get with you about. I am sure you are a very busy man, so... I should let you go." She leaves the briefcase where it is, forgotten until they wrap things up fully and she can be on her way. Justin stands when Selina does, and takes her hand once again. "I'll let you know as soon as we get something worked out," he tells her with no little hint of confidence. Perhaps overconfidence, but that's just part of the way he operates. "I have your contact information, yes?" Over-confidence is nothing new to the woman who has seen it numerous times in the people she's dealt with. It is something she uses as a tool. Over-confident people are easy to manipulate and Selina takes advantage of it every chance she can. A business card is pulled from a pocket in her suit coat and placed on his desk, the fancy etched plastic bearing her business and cell numbers as well as her address. "Now you do," she quips easily. The briefcase is taken by its handle and then she turns to go but she pauses, her head turning to the right so she can look at him from over her shoulder. "I do hope we can work together more officially someday. Anyhow, do take care." And that's when she exits the office. Category:Log